Mabel Mongrel Klan
The Mabel Mongrel Klan, formally the I Really Really REALLY Love Mabel Group, is a famous cult of Mabel's "biggest fans". This was kept secret though, only until 7 March 2009 when a chant was heard from afar. A "subsidiary" of the clan would be Saving Mabel, the band created to "save Mabel". Background The MMK was formed on 11 December 2008, consisting of Alex12345a and two others. Later, more joined after founding out their secret website online. Accidentally, when one of the fans chanted "I LOVE MABEL" in a meeting, it was so loud that some penguins figured out the group themselves! Eventually, their fan-dom of Mabel became fan''atical, where they started to exercise Mabel's morals upon other items. Secret Let Out! Later, the press published a report of the group after they revealed themselves to public. All other members were revealed, too. They also changed from a private group, to a public one. So if you are a new member, sign up here! Alex12345a's Stepping Down After a long discussion, Alex12345a decided to step down from his position and made Turtleshroom (penguin) "Almighty Grandmaster of the Klan". This move was made after his "feel" for Mabel disappeared, and started going towards the Flippy side. There were also rumors that Fake Tails6000 may replace Alex12345a's position sometime in the future. A group on Beakbook, Fake Tails will be leader of the MMK, was created and currently has 120,793 members. In a statement, Alex12345a said: This proves that Alex will not be stepping down. Fake Tails is still considered a future leader due to his potential. The Technological Age As soon as KingH10 was promoted to Teacher's Assistant, he made changes to the group. He created some spy equipment, is currently working on deactivating the spam filter on Explorer's PC and is thinking of creating a currency for the group, called Mabel Tokens. Once he has finished creating the rules and uses of the Mabel Tokens, he will submit the idea to TSP. Members Ranks There are many ranks in the group. The highest is the Headmaster and the lowest is the Fan. Here are the ranks in order of value. * Almighty Grandmaster of the Klan: They extremely love Mabel as she were family and king. They literally control the group. * Teacher's Assistant: They love Mabel quite a bit. They would control parts of the group. * Hailer: They love Mabel a lot. They do certain large duties for the group, such as creating the uniforms, etc. They have many privileges. They are able to have the say, touch the gold pot, meet Mabel privately and such. * Praiser: They love Mabel. They do certain medium duties for the group. They have several privileges, like being able to get to be in the Room of Mabel (it's a special secret room). * Mega Fan: They like Mabel a lot. They do certain small duties for the group. They have basic privelledges. * Fan: The position will probably be destroyed. There are only two members for having the top two ranks, at least three members for having all the other ranks (except Fan) and as much members as possible for the lowest rank, Fans. To advance a rank, the penguin must pass certain requirements, like interviewing Mabel. If you are a Teacher's Assistant, the only way you could advance if it's the Headmaster says so. To be detiorated, you must break the practices. Best Mabel Admirer of the Month Ever since December 2008, the group had been hosting this award system to motivate it's members. In most instances, he/she will be promoted. Here are the winners of each month: * December 2008: ♞ * January 2009: TurtleShroom (penguin) * February 2009: ♞ * March 2009: Bill Gates * April 2009: Fake Tails6000 * May 2009: ♞ * June 2009: Alex12345a * July 2009: Voltaire * August 2009-April 2010 : TurtleShroom (penguin) ☞ * May 2010: Fudd Lapooh * June 2010: Dan Beronews * July 2010: KingH10 * August 2010: Mabel von Injoface XVIII * September 2010: Bucket ☞ The voting system was not in use from June 2009 to April 2010. Therefore, TSP is automatically the Mabel Admirer of the Month. Upon Alex's return, he stated that whoever wants to be the best Mabel Admirer in any of the months during that period could apply at the talk page. They will not be promoted, however. ♞ The original placeholder of the Best Mabel Admirer of the Month, December 2008, February and May 2009, have been removed in conjunction with the MMK's new law of replacing names of those who have eventually quit the MMK. These positions were originally held by Poponots-Tuwaeue (2008 and Feb 2009) and Aut Lausat De Manastite Ah Crulate Antics-Frantics (May 2009). Their pictures on the board are either replaced with a picture containing the work 'blank' or simply a picture of Alex12345a. Practices There are a lot of things the MMK do. "Initiation" Initiation, or fancy MMK-talk for "stupid stuff you have to do to get in our club", involves the following. * 1. Take a picture of Mabel doing something "cool" (as in, yelling at people having fun). This tests devotion to Mabel. * 2. Eat one, just one Porito, while you watch the other clansmen eat mouthfuls. This tests diligence, since "you can't eat just one!" * 3. View the "WHAT?!?" movie alone. * 4. Sign a document guaranteeing you will never prank or hurt Mabel, and do all in your power to protect her. * 5. Meet at the clan's headquarters and memorize the password. MMK Practices Members of the Mabel Mongrol Klan do a lot of things as a group. * Burning effigies of famous pranksters on Explorer's front lawn. Explorer usually manages to rid the troublemakers by throwing even bigger portraits at them. * Chanting "I LOVE MABEL". * Secret viewings of "WHAT?!?" in the middle of the night around a bonfire. * Spamming Explorer's Inbox. Clyde, Explorer's green puffle, installed a spam filter on his computer to prevent further issues. KingH10 is working on hacking into Explorer's computer system to deactivate it. * Sending roses and Corridorwriting cards to Mabel. * Secretly deactivating pranks, snares, and traps placed for Mabel (often by jumping in front of her and getting ambushed by the trap). Any MMK members caught in traps are tortured by the Troublesome Trio by having to watch a statue of Mabel be annihilated with pie and banana goop. KingH10 usually rescues them. * Spying on her via a peephole into Explorer's igloo (the MMK headquarters is next door to Explorer's igloo, so it's easy). Explorer will then close the peephole, get out his foghorn, and disrupt the MMK meeting with a loud blast. * Stalking Mabel, unseen. ---- The MMK also performs services to protect Mabel and "punish" those who hate her. The effigy burning is, most often, on a Mabel hater's lawn. It serves as a warning: "do not mess with Mabel, or we mess with you". Failure to comply (duh) results in the MMK doing what they can to protect Mabel. That is, jumping in fromt of traps, deactivating pranks, doding pain, and often taking pies to the face for her. Sometimes, they'll try and spring counter-pranks on the Mabel-haters. Alas, the Klan is mostly terrible at doing so, so that rarely works. Klansman can even find themselves caught in their own traps. But with the addition of KingH10 into the group, that has been prevented. MMK Uniform Traditional uniform * All Clansmen wear the following in meetings, making them easily recognizable. ** Long, purple robes that drag on the floor (their feet can't be seen). ** Duplicates of Mabel's glasses. ** Boatman hats (also iconic on con-men, salespeople, and Vaudeville). * After KingH10 was added into the group, each member wears a earpiece disguised as a hearing aid and a micrphone diguised as a pimple, which allows KingH10/TSP/Alex12345a to communicate with the person wearing the gear. This is usually used when Klansmen are out deactivating traps or setting up traps for pranksterspranksterspranksters. On rare occasions, Klansmen will wear a purple capirote hood to conceal their identity when stopping traps, so that the pranksters won't go after them. Normally, though, they do not do so, because they see it as an honor to be pranked for being a Mabel minion. Capirotes are usually restricted to High Klansmen and only in "dramatic" events. Trial, banishment, and dicipline uniforms Sometimes, traitors of the Klan arise and must be dealt with. Other times, a punishment or correction needs to be done. In these times, the usual uniform just doesn't meet the needed "scary" factor. Who takes a penguin in a boater hat seriously? Higher members of the MMK dim the lights in the headquarters and bring in a large desk, like a judge's bench. On each side of the desk, tall candle lampstands are lit to cast an eerie orange glow in the igloo. The members all gather and sit behind the desk in frighteningly strange uniforms, officially called Trial Robes. * High Klansmen on the bench wear the following in trials, meetings of punishment, and events that neccesitate drama. ** First and foremost is a purple capirote hood. This pointy hat also covers the wearer's face and beak. It is a purple item with eyeholes for the wearer and a built in pair of glasses. Depending on the rank of the high Klansman, it may have different colored trim or accessories. The boater hat is at the top of the cone, usually just sitting there. ** Also present are black, floor-length robes(like that worn by Mabel in the Musical) with red trim. The Klan's emblem is stiched onto these. The stark contrast towards the purple capirote casts recognizable fear and a sense of bad fashion. After all, only old ladies without fashion sense wear red and purple together! The Fashion Police have never caught a Klansman in trial robes because of the secrecy of the group. Grandmaster The Grandmaster/Almighty Grandmaster of the MMK, currently TurtleShroom (penguin), usually wears a costume similar to the Trial Robes, even at normal meetings, to distinguish himself from the rest of the group. When contacting Perry the Puffle, this is the usual getup as well. * In all meetings, the Grandmaster dresses as follows: ** Like the trialers, the Grandmaster dons a capirote hood. It is purple with eyeholes and Mabel glasses. This capirote is also adorned with golden trim. ** The Grandmaster wears a white robe instead of a black one, also with golden trim. ** A purple sash is also worn to designate their membership in the Klan. ** The boater hat is glued onto the top of the capirote, so instead of being held up by the cone, it is perfectly straight. Trivia * Apparently, the misspelling of "Clan" as "Klan" was the leader's fault. It was a typo, and Director Benny does not approve, but does anyone really care? ** Alex has said that it is a common spelling convention in the MAI to write all C's as K's. * Barkjon and others may be eliminated. The members are voting on the talk page. * Willy the Penguin has actually signed a contract with the MMK stating that he shall never join them, as he and Mabel share a deep dislike for each other. * The MMK hires several puffle mercenaries to protect Mabel from anti-Mabel villains, such as Explorer and the Troublesome Trio. One of these puffles is Perry the Puffle. Fudd wants to be one one but since he never uses his alter-ego NinjaFudd (which is better at combat) at bodyguard tryouts he hasn't been elected. * The Fashion Police is capturing the members for being unfashionalbe (liking Mabel and wearing that doofy uniform) ** Thanks to Alex's absence, he has not been captured so far but is being hunted down by the police. "It's a good golly thing that I am in MAI, or else I will be captured by those three-eww...what are they, anyway?" said Alex. * It has been leaked that Alex12345a eats more than one Porito, thus stating the fact that Alex is a figurehead. ** In fact, Alex has said that he may quit for the sake of another female that he adores. The chances are very slim. See Also * Mabel Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:MMK Members Category:Nuisances